


Must be my birthday

by screamingskz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yang Jeongin | I.N, Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Cuddlefucking, Dacryphilia, Dom Kim Seungmin, Established Relationship, First Time, I think?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, Rough Sex, Submissive Yang Jeongin | I.N, Top Kim Seungmin, Vanilla, eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: “What’s all this?” Seungmin asked, taking in the younger’s appearance.“Well, last time you said you wanted the skirt… so I’m wearing the skirt.”Or: Jeongin and Seungmin's first time going all the way ends up being more intense than anticipated
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Must be my birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanamilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamilks/gifts).



> KK!! Happy birthday! I really hope you enjoy this little part 2 ^_^  
> (Sequel to: [The skirt stays on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821698))

The days following their first hookup were fun to say the least. Jeongin had become increasingly teasing and Seungmin started holding back less, pinning the younger to various surfaces across their apartment and getting a bit carried away.

Seungmin loved that the younger was so comfortable around him. He wore his skirts unashamed and with pride, happily showing off any new additions to his collection to the elder without being prompted, though Seungmin did ask to see them a lot. 

Things were going great between them; Jeongin had asked Seungmin out for coffee soon after the night of their first hookup. Seungmin agreed easily and they’d gone on a few dates since then— more coffee shops and movie theaters. Seungmin (finally) asked the younger to be his boyfriend on the latest one. The smile Jeongin gave him that day could combat the sun. 

They hadn’t gone all the way yet— too busy with classes and extracurriculars to fully make enough time for what they wanted to do. They wanted it to be special— not boring, just special, with enough time to fully appreciate each other. So, when a storm rolled around that gave them quite a few inches of snow and enough ice to cancel classes for the day, they took the opportunity. 

Jeongin was already curled in bed with him when they got the email and Seungmin began to kiss the back of his neck as the younger read it aloud. 

“You know what this means?” Seungmin asked, wrapping his arms around him slowly and smirking against his neck. 

“...What?” Came the sly response, followed by the phone hitting the sheets of Seungmin’s bed. 

“We can continue where we left off last night.” 

Jeongin paused for a moment before leaping up out of the elder’s grasp and scurrying off the bed. “Hold that thought!” 

He was out the door in a flash, leaving Seungmin to wonder if he did anything wrong. 

Jeongin didn’t return until ten minutes later when Seungmin had already picked up his phone, scrolling through Twitter in defeat. He paused to look up at the younger and promptly choked on his own spit. 

Sputtering, he sat up, beckoning Jeongin over. “What’s all this?” He asked, taking in the younger’s appearance. He had exchanged the lounge clothes he was in before, for a pale blue pleated skirt and white tee. Seungmin thought he looked absolutely adorable, and it was for his eyes only.

Jeongin crawled onto the bed, straddling Seungmin and getting comfy on his lap. He draped his arms over Seungmin’s shoulders while the elder’s found their way to his waist. 

“Well, last time you said you wanted the skirt… so I’m wearing the skirt.” 

“But this one’s new, isn’t it?” Seungmin hummed, playing with the hem. “I haven't seen it before.” 

“Maybe I like having surprises for you.” Jeongin said, sticking his tongue out playfully. 

Seungmin smiled up at him, giggling at the cute banter. “Must be my birthday or something.” 

Tilting his chin up— a silent plea for a kiss— had Jeongin leaning in, pressing their lips together in a slow, methodical rhythm. It was nice— the type of kiss they were used to when they cuddled at night after long study sessions. But Seungmin wanted more, so he pulled the younger in closer and set his hands to rest on the small of his back. 

Jeongin let out a little yelp at the change of pace, allowing Seungmin to deepen the kiss. When the younger practically melted into his arms, Seungmin felt his heart skip a beat. He wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s middle, cradling him as he turned to place him gently on his back. 

“So pretty,” Seungmin whispered, trailing kisses down Jeongin’s neck. “Can I take this off?” He tugged at the collar of the shirt a bit. 

“Please,” Jeongin smiled, lifting up to help Seungmin remove it. It was quickly strewn off the bed, to be found sometime much later, after the two were sated. 

“You’re so hot, you know that?” Seungmin breathed, running a hand down the younger’s chest in awe. “Like, seriously so beautiful. I can’t get over it.” 

Jeongin flushed, but he was nothing if not a tease. “Why don’t you come down here and do something about it then?” 

And that was really all it took before Seungmin was all over him again, pressing kisses everywhere he could reach and spreading Jeongin’s legs apart, kneading at the skin of his thighs. 

Soon after, the only article of clothing that remained was the skirt. Seungmin would be crazy to remove that. After all, the younger man had put it on especially for him.

Jeongin was still loose from the night before when Seungmin had fingered him until he came untouched. That being said, he still lubed up his fingers to do it again, loving the way the younger squirmed when he hit just at the right spots. As he slipped two fingers inside, curling up to ensure that Jeongin saw stars, he noticed Jeongin’s hips rolling down, asking for more. 

“Is this not enough?” Seungmin giggled, scissoring his fingers slowly. 

“Seungmin- Min, please-” Jeongin cut himself off with a high pitched whine, “Need more, please.” 

Seungmin complied, slipping in a third finger alongside the other two. He smirked at the squelch as he drove his fingers in faster— a telltale sign of too much lube. They both loved it messy though, as Seungmin quickly found out. A happy accident involving a bit too much lube spilling over Jeongin’s ass was when the realization hit for both of them. 

Jeongin’s moans snapped him back to reality. They were so addicting, Seungmin wanted to listen to them forever. 

“You ready, baby?” 

A vigorous nod had Seungmin pulling his fingers out, wiping the excess lube on the younger’s thigh after spreading more over his cock. He then leaned in closer so they were chest to chest before guiding his cock to Jeongin’s entrance. 

Seungmin kept his eyes focused on the younger, the intensity of the moment not going unnoticed as he entered. 

Jeongin gasped lightly, eyes falling shut as a look of pure bliss overtook his features as Seungmin slowly sank the rest of the way inside of him. 

“Baby, hey.” Seungmin coaxed softly, “Keep looking at me.” He brought a hand to rub at Jeongin’s cheek.

“I don’t want you to miss a single thing.” 

Jeongin’s eyes fluttered open, glassy and swimming with emotion. He gave a small nod, wrapping his arms around the elder and rocking him closer with a moan. “Move, I’m ready.” 

Seungmin held back a laugh at the bluntness of the statement, instead, opting to pull out halfway and snap his hips back into the younger. 

That drew out another low moan, Jeongin grasping at Seungmin’s shoulders. “ _Fuck_.” 

Seungmin set a slow pace, his cock dragging along Jeongin’s walls in a way that had him whining with pleasure. The younger was trying his very best to keep his eyes open and focused but Seungmin could tell it was a losing battle. 

He lifted himself onto his knees, fucking into Jeongin a little faster at the new angle before pressing a kiss to his open mouth. There was little to no resistance or battle for dominance like in past times. All of Jeongin’s energy now was focused on moving with Seungmin and kissing him breathless. 

Feather light touches down his body, had Jeongin arching his back, chasing the feeling. 

“Mm- please.” Jeongin murmured, breaking the kiss. “Need more. Want to be closer to you.” 

"Yeah?" Seungmin slowed to a stop, just barely grinding into Jeongin now. He pulled out, shushing Jeongin's soft protests. "Get on your side for me, baby."

Jeongin followed the instruction, watching as Seungmin mirrored him.

"Good boy," The elder said before tugging him closer, hooking Jeongin's leg over his hip.

"Oh." Jeongin breathed out in surprise. He wrapped his arms around Seungmin's neck, nuzzling himself even further into his embrace.

Seungmin's chest filled with warmth at the action. Was it too soon to say he loved the younger?

Probably.

That didn't make it any less true though.

As Seungmin pushed in once again, Jeongin whimpered at the proximity, mouthing at every inch of Seungmin's skin that he could reach.

They both moaned as Seungmin started thrusting again— the pleasure that much more intense when they were pressed up against each other like this.

"God, Jeongin." Seungmin gasped, clutching at the younger's thigh like it was a lifeline. He pushed the skirt up past Jeongin’s hip, freeing his cock. "You feel so fucking good. So tight for me- so perfect."

"Just for you." Jeongin panted, moving even closer to grind his cock against Seungmin's hip.

They were hot and sweaty, the cold outside not penetrating the warm environment they'd created in Seungmin's room. Blankets and sheets kicked and thrown to the side made everything that much more messy. Seungmin tilted Jeongin's head to the side where he could reach his neck better, sucking bruises into the skin. The little moans and whimpers Jeongin let out spurred Seungmin on, fueling his need to get them to their releases. He wanted to do this forever, to fuck Jeongin until he exhausted his ability move.

"Minnie, don't stop." Jeongin weakly cried, helpless to do anything but let Seungmin have his way with him.

Seungmin broke away to look at Jeongin, meeting watery eyes and swollen lips. He snapped his hips up faster now, planting a foot on the bed for leverage. His hands held the younger in place and Jeongin threw his head back at the added sensation.

" _Fuck_ , oh my god!" 

Jeongin was still grinding onto him, smearing precum all over the elder's stomach— a fact that made him that much more turned on. 

Seeing Jeongin like this was incredible and to Seungmin, the younger looked like a dream come true: hair disheveled, tears falling freely down his face and teetering on the edge of orgasm. He voiced his thoughts, earning himself a flushed boyfriend.

Seungmin giggled at the response, "Cute."

"Always." Jeongin winked. 

How the younger could still tease when he was so obviously overwhelmed, Seungmin had no idea. But that was Jeongin for you, always full of surprises.

"You're so beautiful like this, all mine." Seungmin said, kissing him again. He was getting close, they both were, based on the way Jeongin clenched around him.

"All yours," Jeongin whimpered, "Make me yours."

"Of course, baby. Wanna fuck you all day and make you beg for it." Seungmin replied, voice shaking with want. "You think you can take that?"

His thrusts became rougher, chasing his orgasm without another thought. Jeongin's whimpers in his ear made it easy for him to get lost in the pleasure.

"Fuck yes- please, _please_." Jeongin moaned, grinding into Seungmin more. He gasped as his orgasm hit, twitching in his boyfriend's hold and scratching his nails down the elder's back. His cum painted their chests in white streaks as he rode out his high, still getting fucked hard by Seungmin. Thankfully, there was minimal damage done to the skirt. 

It didn't take long for Seungmin to follow, the tight heat around him practically inviting his cum inside. He let out short gasps and moans against Jeongin's neck as his hips twitched, Jeongin letting out a broken whimper as he was filled up.

The room sounded with labored breaths as they came down from their highs slowly. Seungmin pulled Jeongin close, pressing a kiss to his temple as Jeongin cuddled further into him.

"Fuck," He sighed, shifting them to lay down more comfortably. He accidently slipped out of Jeongin in the process, causing the younger to whine in protest.

"It's ok, shhh." Seungmin cooed, running a hand behind him to press at his hole. He dipped his fingers inside, stopping any cum from dripping out but overstimulating Jeongin in the process.

"Seungmin," The younger whispered, wide eyes meeting his own. "Please."

Seungmin smirked, pumping his fingers a bit and brushing Jeongin's sweaty hair out of his eyes with his other hand. "Is my baby ready for more?"

✧✧✧

If Jeongin walked with a bit of a limp the next day, who's to say it was Seungmin's fault? 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!  
> My links:  
> [Nsfw Twt](https://twitter.com/screamingskz)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/screamingskz)


End file.
